


Csillagkép

by Gwyddone



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: M/M, Multi, stops before anything happens
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyddone/pseuds/Gwyddone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, only in Hungarian yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Csillagkép

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, not my world, the characters don't belong to me. This was just a brain fizz.

Csillagkép

Jin nem emlékezett rá, mióta rója az ideges köröket a csillagvizsgáló udvarán. Az bizonyos, hogy a nap már lement, de hogy mennyi ideje, nem tudta.  
Odabenn, a hatalmas, fehér épületben még mindig égtek a fáklyák, mint ahogy egész nap. A harcos hátravetette a fejét, felbámult az égre. Egy felhő sem volt, mint már jó ideje. Tisztán ragyogtak a csillagok, de ezek semmit nem mondtak a katonának. Jin lehajtotta ismét a fejét, és újabb körbe kezdett; jól látható sávot taposott már a hóba. Idén korán leesett az első hó; hideg volt, nagyon hideg, de a katona nem törődött vele.  
Várt valakire, de képtelen volt ezt fegyelmezetten, egy helyben tenni, ahogy a kiképzésen beleverték. Túlságosan izgatott volt hozzá.  
Előfordult, hogy az épület ajtaja kinyílt, és egy vagy több csillagjós távozott, de rájuk sem hederített. Azok sem mertek hozzá szólni.  
Végül hosszú, nagyon hosszú idő múlva újabb fehér csuklyás köpenyt viselő alak csúszott ki az ajtón; Jin a szeme sarkából látta a csuklya alól kibukó ezüsttincseket, és megállt. A csillagjós nem vette észre, lassan, méltóságteljes léptekkel indult el a csillagászok szállására vezető úton.  
A katona nem sokkal a kapu előtt érte utol, és a vállába markolt.  
\- Sikerült már? –kérdezte türelmetlenül, mit sem törődve az illemmel. Holott akit megszólított, az udvar Szent Bölcsével volt csaknem egy rangban…  
Shuga lassan megfordult, de nem nézett fel, csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Hogyhogy még nem? –kérdezte dühösen Jin, és előrébb lépett. – Rohadt régóta vizsgálja a szöveget, hogyhogy még nem jutott eredményre? A herceg…  
\- Sajnálom – felelte halkan az ezüsthajú csillagjós, még mindig leszegett fejjel. A katona összeszorította a fogát. Gyűlölte ezt a szót, ahogy a másik kiejtette; gyenge szónak tetszett, semmilyen védekezésnek, mintha valaki szándékosan egy gyékénypajzsot tartana egy jól kovácsolt Yogo kard elé. És akkor is ugyanúgy mondta… A harcos kinyúlt, és ismét megragadta Shuga vállát.  
\- Ne mondja ezt, inkább…  
A csillagjós megpróbált elhúzódni tőle, és a katona rádöbbenve, milyen tiszteletlen volt, elengedte. Csakhogy erre a másik nem számított, és elesett… fel sem kelt, és Jin aggódva hajolt föléje. Csak ekkor vette észre a sötét karikákat Shuga csukott szeme alatt, és a csillagjós sápadtságát. Lehetett ez a természetes bőrszíne is, de így, ahogy a csillagász a hóban feküdt, a fehér köpenyben, a szétterülő ezüsthajjal, nagyon, nagyon gyengének és betegnek tűnt, már-már áttetszőnek. A bőre hideg volt, és a szelíd rázásra nem riadt fel. A katonát elkapta a lelkiismeret-furdalás. A csillagjós tényleg mindent megtett, és ha ennyire túlteljesítette magát… és már a múltkor is…  
Nos, egyet tehetett, hogy kiküszöbölje a csorbát. A harcos letérdelt Shuga mellé, és a karjába emelte az eszméletlen csillagászt, aztán talpra állt, és konstatálta, hogy a másik meglepően nehéz. A múltkor kisebbnek tűnt az udvari csillagjósok viselete nélkül…  
Tudta, hol van a csillagjós szobája, korábban egyszer, amikor meggyanúsították Shugát, hogy tud valamit a hercegről, átkutatta. Oda indult hát. Útközben, bár nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örüljön-e neki, nem találkozott senkivel.  
Az ajtó előtt letette, ülő helyzetben a falnak támasztotta a csillagászt, és már-már otthagyta, amikor felötlött benne, milyen lecseszést kapott utoljára vezetőjüktől. „Nem katona az, Jin. És egy katonatársadat különben is megkérdezted volna, megsérült-e, és visszakíséred a fogadóba!”  
Ó, a pokolba is. Kinyitotta az ajtót, felemelte újra a még mindig eszméletlen csillagjóst, és bevitte a szobába. Odabent dermesztően hideg volt, és meglepően sötét; a katona az orráig sem látott. Letérdelt, körültapogatott egy részt a padlón, ahol nem volt semmi, aztán oda fektette Shugát. Visszament az ajtóig, és már majdnem kilépett rajta, amikor rájött, hogy ez nem lesz jó. A hó miatt a csillagjós ruhája átázott, és ilyen hidegben…  
„Nem szabad, hogy meghaljon. Most ő a legfontosabb a Szent Bölcs mellett, szükség van rá, mert képes elolvasni a szent iratot.” Mon hangja ellenállást nem tűrve hangzott fel újra az emlékezetében.  
Jin nehéz sóhajjal húzta be az ajtót, majd várt, amíg hozzá nem szokott a szeme a sötétséghez. Csakhamar kivette a tűzhelyet; óvatosan, hogy ne lépjen rá semmire, odalopakodott, letérdelt, és oldalra nyúlt. Igen, a fa ott volt; gyorsan tüzet rakott, és szikrát csiholt.  
Barátságos fény és meleg áradt szét a szobában; a katona lehúzta a szandáljait, majd az ajtó elé tette, és egy pillantással felmérte, hol van.  
Rengeteg könyv, tekercs, papírlap, furcsa eszközök, egy kis íróasztal, a sarokban a gyékénymatrac. Ahhoz képest, amit várt volna az ember, nem volt túl fényűző – ennél még az ő szobája is díszesebb. Semmi nem változott. Azaz mégis… sokkal több tekercs volt.  
Nehéz sóhajjal ment vissza a még mindig moccanatlan csillagászhoz, és hirtelen megrémült; Shuga teljesen mozdulatlannak tűnt. Lélegzik ez egyáltalán?… de néhány pillanat után a csillagjós mellkasa megmoccant.  
Nos, ha él, kénytelen lesz gondoskodni arról, hogy ez így is maradjon. A katona tétovázott, aztán keresni kezdte a kapcsokat az óriási köpenyen; hidegben nem jó a vizes ruha. Percekig küzdött a fura ruhadarabbal, amíg sikerült rájönnie a nyitjára, és lefejtette az ezüsthajúról a köpenyt. Legmélyebb megkönnyebbülésére az alatta lévő ruha nem volt vizes, így csupán a szandálját vette le, és dobta azt is az ajtó elé. Megpróbálta életre pofozni a csillagászt, de nem járt sikerrel; a negyediknél meggondolta magát, és a pofonoktól kipirult arcra simította a tenyerét. Hideg, nagyon hideg, és az ezüsttincsek vizesek…  
Jin nehéz sóhajjal csúsztatta a kezét az ernyedt test alá, aztán meghökkenve konstatálta, milyen könnyűnek érződik a másik teste. A köpeny nélkül a csillagjós feleannyit sem nyomott… A katona könnyedén elvitte az ágyáig, és lefektette, majd gondosan betakarta a csillagászt.  
Rendben. Most már itt hagyhatja.  
Egy pillantás a tűzre – még ég-, és a katona felhúzta a szandáljait, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Majd becsukta ismét. Levette a szandáljait, a köpenyét, visszament a tűzhöz, és a belőle kiemelt ággal meggyújtotta a mécsest. Színes fény szűrődött ki az ernyő alól; a harcos visszatette az ágat a többi közé, és ismét az ágyhoz lépett, aztán kis habozás után melléje ült.  
Valamiért nem akaródzott ott hagynia a csillagászt. Shuga valahogy olyan… törékenynek, védtelennek tűnt… Jin úgy érezte, ha elmegy, valami történni fog, valami nem jó.  
A kis pír még mindig ott maradt a csillagjós sápadt arcán, és a sötét táskákkal az ezüsthajú szeme alatt úgy tűnt, mintha a csillagász valami morbid sminket viselne. A katona gyanakodva előrehajolt, és észrevette, hogy Shuga reszket a takarók alatt. Úgy vélte, ezen könnyű segíteni; elhúzta a gyékényt, közelebb a tűzhöz. Nem volt nehéz dolga.  
Amikor a harcos észlelte, hogy a csillagász kétszáz szívdobbanás múlva is remeg még, előrehajolt, és megérintette a sápadt homlokot a zilált tincsek alatt. Hideg, tehát nem láz, hanem… kimerültség? Mintha az ezüsthajú két napot gyakorolt volna végig megállás nélkül mondjuk Zennel… Nevetséges. Az elmúlt napokban bizonyosan nem tett mást, csak azokat a kőtáblákat olvasta… ilyen kimerítő lenne?  
\- Ön aztán tényleg mindent megtesz, igaz? –mormolta halkan. Kezdett tisztelet ébredni benne. Igen, tényleg nem volt katona, mégis kibírta azt a sok napos gyalogutat, szinte pihenés nélkül, ott a hegyekben… Talán akkor is tényleg túl szigorú volt vele. Az a nő őt is legyőzte, könnyedén, hogyan várhatta volna akkor a csillagjóstól, hogy ellenálljon neki? Ostobaság volt. Tényleg vissza kellett volna kísérnie a fogadóba… eszébe jutott a fájdalom az ezüsthajú arcán, és elszégyellte magát. Igen, legalább megkérdezhette volna, mi történt, szüksége van-e segítségre… ha a nő egy kicsit is nagyobb erővel üti meg Shugát, akkor a csillagjós bordái nem csupán eltörnek, rosszabbul is járhatott volna…  
Jin csendesen nézte a karcsú körvonalakat a takaró alatt, és visszahúzta a kezét, hogy a tenyerébe vegye a csillagász ujjait. Mintha jégrudakat tartott volna a kezében… nem túl jó jel. Felkelt, és az egyik csupán sejthető szekrényhez ment; sikerült találnia egy vastagabb takarót, azt is a csillagjósra terítette.  
Megint letérdelt a gyékény mellé, és némán nézte az ezüsthajú arcát. Úgy tűnt, a másik alszik; lassan a remegése is megszűnt, és Jin elmosolyodott. Voltaképpen még várhat.  
Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és engedte magának, hogy álomba merüljön; a legkisebb neszre is fel fog ébredni.

Talán már hajnalodott, amikor Shuga felriadt álmából; felült, és álmosan pislogott. A katona már a csillagász első mozdulatára teljesen felébredt, de még nem szólt.  
A sötétkék szemek lassan tisztultak csak ki, és a harcos csaknem elvigyorodott a másik nyilvánvaló rémülete láttán, amikor a csillagász felismerte.  
\- Ön összeesett az udvaron – magyarázta, mielőtt még a csillagjós kérdezett volna. – Jobbnak láttam visszahozni a szállására. Nyugodtan pihenhet még.  
\- Mindjárt hajnal – Shuga lelökte a takaróit, és a katona önkéntelenül is elfordította a tekintetét egy pillanatra, mielőtt ráébredt volna, hogy ruhástul fektette le a másikat. – Muszáj visszatérnem a…  
\- Nem fog – szakította félbe Jin. – Ön kimerült, szüksége van a pihenésre. Elegendően dolgoznak ott ahhoz, hogy ön nélkül is boldoguljanak egy ideig.  
\- Pár órával korábban éppen ön vetette a szememre, hogy nem teszek meg mindent – térdelt fel a csillagjós. – Igyekszem kideríteni, mi az igazság.  
\- Igazságtalan voltam önhöz – ismerte el a katona. – Nem láttam, milyen állapotban van. Emlékezzen, hogyan halt meg Sagum őfelsége! Ha ön is teljesen kimeríti magát, komoly gondokat okozhat. A birodalom nem veszítheti el önt is.  
Shuga lehajtotta a fejét; a harcos tudta, hogy talált.  
\- Feküdjön vissza, kérem, és pihenjen – ismételte, aztán felállt, és meghajolt. – Engedelmével…  
Az ajtóhoz lépett, felvette a szandáljait, aztán kilépett az ajtón.  
Már tett pár lépést, amikor elfogta valami furcsa gyanú; visszaosont az ajtó mellé, és a falhoz lapult.  
Bentről neszezést hallott, aztán kinyílt az ajtó, és a csillagász fehér csuklyáját felhúzva jelent meg a küszöbön.  
\- Ez nem szép dolog – fordult eléje Jin, és mindkét kezével beljebb tolta, hátralökte a csillagjóst, aztán behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. – Önnek pihennie kell. Ha nem megy másképp, magam gondoskodom róla, hogy megtegye, Shuga mester.  
\- Kérem – szólalt meg halkan az ezüsthajú. – Muszáj folytatnom a feladatomat, hogy őfelsége…  
A katona előrelendült, és befogta a csillagjós száját.  
\- Igen, folytatnia kell, és folytatni is fogja – felelte keményen. – De nem most. Bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy ennyi pihenést megengedhet magának.  
A csillagász hátrébb lépett, de megingott, elveszítette az egyensúlyát; a harcos elkapta, és segített neki talpra állni.  
\- Látja, ön most gyenge. Semmi értelme így dolgoznia, kimerülten könnyen elnézhet valamit. Megértem, hogy igyekszik mindent megtenni, amit hatalmában áll, hiszen én is ugyanúgy szeretném megóvni őfelségét, de… ez így nem lehetséges. Pihenjen – nem engedte még el a bizonytalannak tűnő ezüsthajút; meglepve érezte a vastag anyagon át a vékony kart ujjai között. Most hirtelen még törékenyebbnek, esendőbbnek látta a csillagjóst… és még jobban szégyellte magát, amiért korábban ezt nem vette észre. – Kérem.  
Csend támadt. Végül Shuga lehajtotta a fejét, és bólintott.  
\- Jól van. Ma nem hagyom el a szobámat.  
Jin bólintott, elengedte a csillagászt, és meghajolt.  
\- Ha megbocsát…  
Az ezüsthajú biccentett, és a katona kilépett a szobából. Jó pár percet várt, de a csillagász valóban nem jött ki… azonban bentről valami fura neszezés hallatszott. Jin a homlokát ráncolta; ő abban a hitben volt, hogy a csillagjós lefekszik, de ez…  
Papírok zörgése. Az ecset koppanása. Az a nesz, amit a kőlaphoz dörgölt szén ad ki.  
Átkozott bolond. Valóban csupán azt ígérte meg, hogy nem megy vissza a titkos kamrába… de…  
A harcos halkan, óvatosan résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. Jól hallotta. Shuga az asztala előtt térdelt, és éppen elkészült a tintával; most belemártotta az ecsetet, és írni kezdett. Jin a fejét csóválta. Talán valóban nem ment volna be, annyiban hagyta volna a dolgot… de észrevette, milyen lassúak, nehézkesek a csillagász mozdulatai. Mintha nagyon kellene koncentrálnia… lassan rótta a jeleket, és úgy tűnt, gyakran vét hibát, olykor pedig eltakarta a szemét pár pillanatra, mintha a mécses gyenge fénye bántaná.  
A katona tétovázott, de amikor a csillagjós megingott ültében, és az alacsony asztalkára volt kénytelen támaszkodni, döntött végül. Kinyitotta és becsukta az ajtót egyetlen szó nélkül, levette a szandált, és a csillagjós mellé lépett.  
\- Pihenés alatt nem arra gondoltam, hogy itt folytassa a munkát – közölte halkan; figyelte, ahogy az ezüsthajú remegve az asztalnak támaszkodik. Shuga még jobban lehajtotta a fejét; haja eltakarta az arcát. Jellemző mozdulat azoknál, akik hosszúra hagyják, és nem kötik fel a hajukat, a katona ezerszer látta már Yuntól is… rejtőzködés. Könnyebbé teszi a dolgot, nem kell szembesülnie a világgal…  
\- Sajnálom – mondta halkan a csillagjós. – De muszáj…  
\- Nem muszáj – térdelt le mellé Jin. – Ha most folytatja, csak magának árt, és haszna sem lesz a munkájának. Nézze csak meg. Értelmetlen dolgokat írt le.  
A csillagász válla megremegett, és a harcos elkapta, magához húzta, mielőtt előrebukott volna.  
\- Hasznavehetetlen vagyok – mormolta Shuga; Jin megrándult, emlékezve, milyen szemrehányásokat zúdított rá a múltkor.  
\- Nem volt igazam – mondta sietve. – Ön nem hasznavehetetlen, csupán nem katona. Olyasmit kértem számon önön, amiről nem tehetett. Az a testőrnő engem is könnyedén legyőzött. Bocsánatát kérem emiatt. Ne gondolja magáról, hogy hasznavehetetlen! Az csak akkor lesz, ha meghal.  
Választ várt, de nem kapott; óvatosan maga felé fordította a csillagjós arcát, és szégyenkezve látta a könnyeket. Letörölte őket; a csillagász teste megrándult a karjában, és Jin észbe kapva engedte el.  
\- Minden az én hibám volt – jelentette ki váratlanul az ezüsthajú. – Kérem, hagyjon ezen változtatni; jóvá kell tennem, amit elkövettem.  
A harcos először nem értette, miről beszél, majd ráébredt. Chagum herceg nevelőjeként az első, aki észrevette a változást, amit a megszállás jelentett, Shuga volt. De a katona azt is tudta, hogy nem ő jelentette a császárnak, mi történt… a Szent Bölcs volt az, akitől a fiatal csillagász tanácsot kért, ő mondta el az uralkodónak… és emiatt indult meg a hajsza az ifjú herceg ellen… Shuga nem tehetett róla. Viszont ő volt az, aki rájött, hogy Chagum őfelsége még életben lehet, és ő volt az, aki, habár lopva, titokban, de felfedezte, mi is lakozik voltaképpen a fiatal trónörökösben. Ha Shuga nem jön rá, miről van szó valójában, most ahelyett, hogy a csillagászok a titkos táblákat fordítanák, a módot keresve, hogy megvédjék Chagum herceget, még mindig megölni igyekeznének. Jin sosem gondolta, hogy a csillagjós tehetne a dologról, inkább valamelyest hálás volt neki, hogy felfedte a valót, és így a herceg élhet… minden kifogása az volt, hogy Shuga nem igyekszik eléggé.  
A csillagász elfordult tőle, ismét az ecset után nyúlt, de a katona elkapta a csuklóját, és megszorította; a gyenge férfi szinte azonnal elejtette az íróeszközt.  
\- Nem az ön hibája. És nem szükséges túlhajszolnia magát – a harcos élesen, tisztán ejtette ki a szavakat. – Nem hagyom, hogy megtegye.  
A csillagjós lehajtotta a fejét, ám Jin szabad kezével kinyúlt, és félresimította a selymes ezüstszálakat. Látni akarta a finom vonású arcot, a sötétkék szempárt… de a másik elfordult tőle, és szabad kezével fel akarta húzni a csuklyáját.  
A katona gyorsan rabul ejtette azt a finom kezet is.  
\- Ne rejtőzzön el – kérte. – Nincsen oka annak, hogy elrejtőzzön.  
A csillagász még mindig igyekezett elfordulni tőle, és a harcos egy pillanatra úgy gondolta, engedi… aztán meggondolta magát. Közelebb húzta Shugát; könnyű dolga volt, a másik hiába próbált küzdeni, gyengébbnek bizonyult. Végül megadta magát, és lehajtott fejjel engedte, hogy a katona a mellkasára vonja.  
\- Nem ön tehet róla – ismételte halkan Jin, egyik karját a törékeny csillagász köré indázva. – Ön mindent megtett, és megtesz, hogy őfelségének ne eshessen baja. Senki nem hibáztathatja önt. Én sem hibáztatom. Kérem, bocsássa meg korábbi pimaszságomat; csupán abból fakadt, hogy én is éppen úgy féltem a herceget, mint ön.  
\- Bocsánatkérésre semmi szükség – mormolta halkan a csillagjós; remegett, mintha fázna, holott még mindig viselte a vastag, fehér köpenyt. – Tisztában voltam vele, hogy miért cselekszik így.  
Jin hallgatott egy ideig, szorosan tartva az ezüsthajút; kezdte rendellenesnek találni a reszketést.  
\- Fázik? –kérdezte halkan; a csillagász bólintott. – Felélesztem a tüzet. Okosabb lenne, ha ön most lefeküdne. Nem tanácsos teljesen kimerítenie magát.  
Nem kapott választ, ennek ellenére elengedte a csillagjóst, és felkelt. A tűz alig parázslott, de a katona értette a módját, hogyan kell a lehető leghamarabb feléleszteni. Amikor már ismét meleg fényt árasztva táncoltak a lángok, visszafordult a másikhoz.  
A csillagjós még mindig majdnem ugyanúgy térdelt, de felhúzta a csuklyáját, és egyik keskeny, fehér kezével eltakarta a szemét; mintha túl erős lett volna neki a fény. A harcos nem értette… elvégre alig lehetett látni a gyenge világosságban, különösen, hogy a mécses is kialudt.  
Közelebb lépett Shugához, és megérintette a vállát.  
\- Shuga mester… kérem…  
A csillagjós nem felelt; magát ölelte, és még mindig reszketett. Jinben egy pillanatra ismét fellángolt a düh, de lecsillapította magát, és viszonylag szelíden lökte hátra a csillagász csuklyáját.  
\- Ne…  
A katona megérintette Shuga csukott szemhéját; elbűvölőnek találta a finom vonalakat, a sápadt ragyogást. Végigrajzolta ujjával a szépen metszett vonásokat, elképedve konstatálva, milyen hideg a csillagjós bőre. Aztán észbe kapva húzta vissza a kezét, és megfogta az ezüsthajú vállát.  
\- Fel tud kelni? – kérdezte halkan. A csillagjós szégyenkező arckifejezéssel intett nemet, még mindig szorosan csukva tartva a szemét. Jin felsóhajtott. – Segítek.  
Elég nehéz volt felemelnie a férfit, dacára annak, az milyen karcsú volt; az az átkozott köpeny valóban sokat számított. Talpra állította a csillagjóst, és magához vonta; érezte a reszketést, és dühösen összeszorította a fogait.  
\- Engedelmével – csikorogta, de választ sem várva az ölébe kapta az ezüsthajút, és annak ellenére, hogy Shuga megmozdult a karjában, talán próbálva tiltakozni, az ágyig vitte, és lefektette a takaróra.  
A csillagjós szégyenkezve tekintett föl rá, de egy pillanat után ismét lehunyta a szemét, és elfordult a fénytől.  
Gyönyörű, gondolta csodálkozva a katona; kinyúlt, és végigsimította a csillagász hideg arcát, majd felemelt egy takarót, és a remegő ezüsthajúra terítette.  
\- Önnek pihennie kell – mondta olyan gyöngéden, ahogyan csak tudta. – A kimerültsége miatt fázik, és az miatt nem tud mozogni. Túl sokat dolgozott mostanában.  
A sötétkék szempár egy pillanatra felnyílt, majd szinte azonnal visszazárult.  
\- Nem eleget – suttogta a csillagjós. – Messze nem eleget.  
\- A tavasz még messze van – Jin komolyan gondolta. – Rengeteg ideje van, hogy megfejtse a titkot. Ne aggódjon.  
Shuga félrefordította a fejét; a katona kinyúlt, és végigsimította az arcát.  
\- Komolyan mondom – erősítette meg csendesen. – Semmi nem okolhatja meg azt, hogy túlhajszolja magát. Most ne foglalkozzon a tekerccsel. Ne gondoljon rá egy kis ideig.  
Ujjai alatt a csillagász bőre lassan kezdett átmelegedni; a harcos előrébb hajolt, és az ifjú csillagjós önkéntelenül is elhúzódott a keze elől. Ez feldühítette Jint, de sikerült erőt vennie magán. Megfogta az egyik keskeny, fehér kezet, és finoman végigdörgölte a jeges ujjakat. A törékeny férfi hagyta; lehunyt szemmel pihent, de a katona tudta, hogy nem alszik. Látta már aludni.  
A harcos elengedte a finom ujjakat, aztán felkelt, és ellenőrizte, hogy az ajtó zárva van-e. Mindent rendben talált, így tett pár ágat a tűzre, és visszatért a másikhoz.  
A csillagjós még mindig reszketett, holott nem fázhatott a temérdek vastag anyag alatt; Jin ráfektette a tenyerét a takaró alatt sejlő vállakra. Shuga szeme felnyílt, majd egy halk szisszenéssel azonnal le is zárult; a katona értetlenül pislogott, de ráébredt, hogy a fény miatt lehet. A tűz most elég erősen lobogott…  
A katona finoman feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, végigsimítva a keskeny vállakat a vastag köpenyen keresztül, közben előrébb hajolt, hogy kitakarja a fény forrását.  
Hajszálpontosan tudta, hogy mit akar csinálni. Akkor is, ha nem volt bizonyos benne, hogy lelkesen fogják üdvözölni a szándékát.  
Mindkét tenyerébe fogta a sápadt, nyugtalan arcot, és egy pillanatig csak nézte. A csillagász kinyitotta a szemét, és értetlenül pislogott.  
\- Mi…  
\- Csss – súgta Jin. – Segítek önnek.  
Aztán előrehajtotta a fejét, és - egy élete, egy halála- a csillagjós ajkára tapasztotta a száját. Két finom kéz feszült a mellének, ahogy az ezüsthajú megpróbálta eltolni magától, de a törékeny csillagásznak nem volt elég ereje. Végül a csillagjós kezei lehanyatlottak, de még mindig nem engedte beljebb a katonát.  
A harcos végül csalódottan felegyenesedett, még mindig Shuga arcát érintve; ujjai alatt a sápadt bőr kezdett kipirulni, és a szépen formált ajkak is megteltek vérrel az iménti csóktól. A csillagjós elfordította a tekintetét, és nem szólt semmit, de egyre jobban remegett.  
\- Ne haragudjon – suttogta a harcos. – Nem tudom megállni. Tudom, hogy nem illő, de…  
Lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét, a keskeny vállakra; körkörösen dörgölni kezdte, felmelegíteni szándékozott a sápadt bőrt.  
\- Ön gyönyörű – súgta halkan, és ismét lehajolt; apró csókokat hintett a csillagász arcára, majd ismét maga felé fordította az ezüsthajú arcát, és újra megcsókolta.  
Ezúttal sikerült becsusszannia nyelvével a másik szájába; élvezettel ízlelgette a csillagjós száját, mit sem törődve az ellenállással. A másik túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy ellökje… Most hosszabb ideig csókolta a törékenyebb férfit, csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor kifogyott a levegőből.  
\- Mit művel? – kérdezte zavartan, levegőért kapkodva Shuga. A katona elmosolyodott.  
\- Teszek róla, hogy nyugodtan aludjon, és sokáig, mi mást csinálnék? És gondoskodom arról, hogy ne fázzon.  
Érezte, ahogy az eddig feszes izmok a tenyere alatt lazulni kezdenek; újra a csillagász arcát simította végig, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a finom bőr melegszik.  
\- Gyönyörű – suttogta újra. – Ön gyönyörű. Eddig hogyan nem vettem észre?  
A sötétkék szemekben bujkáló értetlenség és félelem felbőszítette valamelyest.  
\- Nem kell félnie – folytatta. – Nem fogom bántani önt. Nem tennék ilyesmit.  
\- Nem értem – suttogta a csillagjós. – Nem értem, mit akar tőlem…  
\- Csss. Nem fontos. Megérti majd közben – Jin újra megcsókolta Shugát, és ezúttal az ellenállás hamarabb alábbhagyott, bár eleinte éppen olyan erőteljes volt. A katona élvezettel mozdította lejjebb, lejjebb a kezét, és vakon is rátalált a köpeny kapcsaira. Nem is nézett oda, amíg kioldotta őket; csak akkor egyenesedett ki, amikor mindegyikkel végzett. Ekkor lejjebb húzta a moccanatlan, rémültnek tűnő csillagászról a takarót, és finoman elkezdte lehámozni róla a vastag köpenyt.  
\- Nem fogom bántani – ígérte újra, amikor a csillagjós összeszedte magát, és felemelte a kezét, hogy eltolja magától. Elkapta és megcsókolta a keskeny ujjakat, megismételve. – Nem tennék ilyesmit. Ne féljen tőlem.  
\- Mit akar? – kérdezte halkan az ezüsthajú. A keze ernyedten, holtsúllyal pihent a katona kezében; a harcos megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Tényleg nem érti?  
A sötétkék tekintet beszélt, ha Shuga nem is szólalt meg; igaz értetlenséget és félelmet sugárzott az a szempár.  
\- Jól van – mormolta Jin. – Szeretni fogom önt a testemmel. Felmelegítem és erőt adok önnek. Ha megengedi…  
Ismét megcsókolta a csillagászt, és ezúttal még erősebb ellenállásba ütközött.  
\- Ne féljen – ismételte, amikor elváltak az ajkaik. – Nem fogom bántani.  
Finoman a jós háta alá csúsztatta az egyik kezét, és lesodorta a válláról  
a köpenyt, lehúzta a karokról is a vastag anyagot.  
\- Ne… ne tegye – suttogta erőtlenül a csillagjós, és igyekezett elhúzódni a másik keze alól. Tényleg reszketett, még mindig… a katona értetlenül nézett rá, és elbizonytalanodva simogatta végig a karcsú testet.  
\- Miért ne?  
\- Én… nem akarom – az ezüsthajú hangja bizonytalan volt, gyönge. Mint aki nem egészen hiszi, akit mond… Jin legalábbis így gondolta, és gyengéden a másikra mosolygott.  
\- Jó lesz… megígérem. Nem bántom önt, csak… örömet szerzek vele…  
\- Nem – Shuga hangja kitisztult kicsit; összeszedhette valamelyest az erejét, mert sikerült elhúzódnia a katonától. – Ne tegye. Kérem… hagyjon magamra…  
Jin dühösen meredt az ezüsthajúra; az ő vágya már kényelmetlenül ébredezett, ahogy újra megérintette a vékony alakot… előremozdult… de az ajtó előtt megtorpanó léptek megállították, mégsem tette, amit tenni akart…  
Az ajtó félresiklott, és a katona kissé bűntudatosan rezzent össze; arrafele fordult, és meghökkent.  
Mon volt az… a parancsnoka…  
A széles vállú férfi elmosolyodott, behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, és levette a szandálját.  
\- Szóval itt vagytok… Shuga, kezdtem aggódni miattad… Gakai azt mondta, tegnap nagyon rosszul néztél ki, amikor kizavart a kamrából…  
Jin megbántottan vette észre, hogy a csillagjós azonnal felderült, ahogy meglátta a titkos katonák főnökét… és igyekezett feltámaszkodni is… valami bizonytalan sejtelem kezdett mocorogni benne.  
Mit is nem értett Shuga pontosan? És… miért is címzi ilyen bizalmasan parancsnoka a csillagjóst?  
\- Jin, elmehetsz – mondta halkan Mon, és halványan mintha düh villant volna a szemében. – Nincs már rád szükség.  
A katona felállt, és fejet hajtott; egészen megfagyott az egyre bizonyosabbá váló gondolattól. Lehet, hogy ők…  
\- Bocsássanak meg – mondta feszesen, és sietve felvette a szandáljait, majd kilépett az ajtón. Nem ment még tovább, kicsit a falnak dőlve hallgatózott. Ha kiélesítette az érzékeit, kiválóan hallotta Mon dörmögését.  
\- Nincs semmi bajod? Eléggé betegnek tűnsz…  
A választ nem hallotta… mint ahogy azt sem értette, mit mondott következőnek parancsnoka… de aztán meghallotta a nevetést. Azt a halk, könnyű kacajt, ami semmiképpen sem lehetett Moné… Jin keze ökölbe szorult, és kettégörnyedt a mellkasába markoló szöges kéztől… a féltékenység úgy nyilallt benne, mint semmi még.  
Megnevettette… ő csak megijeszteni volt képes, Mon pedig…  
Sóhajtott, és lecsüggesztette a fejét. Ebben sem volt elég jó… csak megrémítette azt, akit hirtelen mindennél jobban meg akart hódítani… elképzelte, ahogy főnöke folytatja, amit ő elkezdett, és hirtelen még erősebben tört rá a düh. Nagyot nyelve csillapította le magát valamelyest, és elmozdult a faltól. Nem akarta hallani. Lehet, hogy nem is hallaná, de akkor is…  
Jin sóhajtott, és megállt az udvaron, felbámulva a tiszta, nappali égboltra.  
Nem lehet az övé. Igen… Shuga mester neki éppen olyan távoli, és elérhetetlen, mint egy csillagkép…  
Egy csodálatos, hideg csillagkép…


End file.
